rosa roja narusaku
by phantomhave
Summary: Sakura haruno es una super estrella, cantante internacional, oída en millones de países, les gusta oírla tanto a hombres como mujeres. Pero en toda historia tiene que haber algo, Naruto uzumaki es un wolf un hombre lobo, es el macho alfa pero desde que vio a sakura se quedo prendado de ella. Lamento el resumen Lo que no se imagina es que habrá complicasiones .
1. Chapter 1

ROSA ROJA

(Autora pondré esto cuando cambie de escenario -)

Capítulo 1

Sakura Haruno es una cantante internacional con 18 años de edad, es una chica de ojos jades brillantes, cabello rosa, un cuerpo de infarto y una cara tremendamente angelical que podía derretir a todo el que la viera, simplemente hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, traía detrás de ella a toda la población masculina y femenina.

Sakura cantaba en un concierto y el público es de 10000 personas de todas las edades, hombres y mujeres, en eso salió al escenario con pantalón negro, botas azul rey pequeñas, una blusa azul rey con diamantes, y su cabello atado a una coleta alta, pero un así le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos jades delineados con delineador negro y rímel y la música empezó a sonar y la gente se alocaba cada vez más y más sakura empezó a cantar.

(La canción se llama déjame gritar y es de kudai por si la quieren oír)

Recuerdos que llevo en la piel  
De noches frías del ayer  
Tu sombra quemó mi fe  
No existe hoy nada que perder.

Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Ya sin oscuridad  
Y arrancar de este infierno (Amor)  
Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo.

Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)  
La herida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar)  
Llegar hasta el final.

Déjame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar)  
Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar.

Recuerdos mil sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie y sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazón.

Sólo quiero ver la noche pasar  
Ya sin oscuridad  
Y arrancar de este infierno (Amor)  
Sólo quiero en tu mirada acabar  
Ser la luz del tiempo.

Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)  
La herida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar)  
Llegar hasta el final.

Déjame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar)  
Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar.

(Instrumental)

Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)  
La herida matar (Que importa ya)  
Voy a comenzar (Quiero olvidar)  
Llegar hasta el final.

Déjame volar (Sin regresar)  
No voy a llorar (Sólo gritar)  
Y recomenzar (Puedo saltar)  
Ir hasta el final  
Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar.


	2. Chapter 2

( cancion chica vampiro)

Mirame bien no soy lo que tu piensas las apariencias te pueden engañar podria ser la chica de tus sueños darte mi amor toda la eternidad  
pero en el camino ay un misterio del destino a revelar  
que ay?  
(detras)  
que ves?  
(ay mas)  
si miras con el corazon a mi vas a llegar

coro

chica vam vam vam ,chica chica vampiro,  
chica vam vam vam(x4)

vamos , todo juntos ,canten conmigo  
ho  
(ho)  
ho  
(ho)  
hoooooooooohhhoohooooooooo

puedes venir cuidarme a tu manera yo te dare mi vida de verdad  
guiare tus pasos aun en las tinieblas sere tu tus en la oscuridad  
pero en el camino ay un misterio del destino a revelar  
que ay?  
(detras)  
que ves?  
(ay mas)  
si vienes ya conmigo nuestro amor sera inmortal.

coro

chica vam vam vam, chica chica vampiro,  
chica vam vam vam(x4)

vam vam vam (x4)

( canción de dracula tierra santa)

Cuenta un relato que en la noche apareció  
Un hombre que en vampira su alma convirtió  
En Transilvania nació  
Su nombre era Drácula  
Dicen que por sus venas hubo sangre azul  
Y que la luz invadía su morada  
Pero el engaño llegó y le separó de su amada

Y renunció de su Dios  
Y el mal se hizo dueño de él  
En monstruo le convirtió  
Asesino y cruel

Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre

Aunque te escondas él te encontrará  
Y buscará entre tu mente  
Y tu alma suya será

Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre

Aunque te escondas él te encontrará  
Y buscará entre tu mente  
Y tu alma suya será

Ahora el vampiro es perseguido por robar  
En esta noche el corazón de una mortal  
Para poder poseer  
Su alma y su vida

Y en su castillo la luz  
De nuevo iluminará  
El fin de un hombre que hoy  
Ha encontrado su paz

Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que vaga en la oscuridad  
Hay  
Un alma inmortal  
Que busca tu sangre.

(canción de rolling in the deep)

Hay un incendio empezando en mi corazón  
Alcanzando su clímax  
Y me está sacando de la oscuridad.  
Finalmente te puedo ver como a un cristal limpio,  
Sigue adelante y traicióname  
Que yo expondré totalmente toda tu falsa relación.  
Observa como me marcharé con cada pedazo de ti,  
No subestimes las cosas que haré

Hay un incendio comenzando en mi corazón  
Alcanzando su clímax  
Y me está sacando a la luz

Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan a nosotros  
Me dejan pensando en que lo tuvimos casi todo  
Las cicatrices de tu amor,  
Me dejan sin aliento  
No puedo evitar la nostalgia

Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
En esta gran depresión  
(Las lágrimas caerán, moviéndose en la profundidad)  
Tú tuviste mi corazón en tus manos  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
E hiciste con él lo que quisiste  
(Las lágrimas descenderán, ondulando en la profundidad)

Cariño, no tengo ninguna historia que contar  
Pero he escuchado una de ti  
Y voy a hacer que tu inteligencia arda  
Al pensar en mí en lo más profundo de tu desesperación  
Hacer un hogar allí  
Y segura de que no lo compartiré

Las cicatrices de tu amor me recuerdan lo nuestro  
Me mantienen pensando en que casi lo tuvimos todo  
Las cicatrices de tu amor,  
Me dejan sin aliento  
No puedo evitar el sentimiento

Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
En esta gran desesperación  
(Las lágrimas caerán, rodando en la profundidad)  
Tuviste mi corazón entre tus manos  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
Y jugaste con él como te dio la gana  
(Las lágrimas descenderán, vibrando en la profundidad)

Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
En este enorme enamoramiento  
Tú tuviste mi corazón dentro de tus manos  
Pero lo destrozaste como te dio la gana

Lanza tu alma a través de cada puerta abierta  
Cuenta tus bendiciones hasta que encuentres lo que buscas  
A la vez conviertes mi dolor en oro atesorado  
Me pagas con la misma moneda  
Y cosechas lo que siembras

(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
(Las lágrimas caerán, rodando en la profundidad)  
Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
Todo, todo, todo  
(Las lágrimas descenderán, vibrando en la profundidad)

Pudimos haberlo tenido todo  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
Retumbando en las profundidades de nuestras almas  
(Las lágrimas caerán, moviéndose en la profundidad)  
Tú tuviste mi corazón en tus manos  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
E hiciste con él lo que quisiste  
(Las lágrimas descenderán, ondulando en la profundidad)

Tú pudiste tenerlo todo  
Amando de corazón  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)  
(Las lágrimas resbalarán, vibrando en la profundidad)  
Tú tuviste mi corazón entre tus manos  
(Vas a desear nunca haberme conocido)

Pero jugaste con él,  
Bromeaste con él,  
Fingiste con él,  
Lo destrozaste.

La gente gritaba cada vez más, alabando a sakura y gritando su nombre a todo lo que da de hecho se podía oír un *te amo sakura* o *sakura cásate conmigo*


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La canción termino y sakura salió de vuelta al escenario gritando por micrófono

Sakura- como está la gente de konoha-gritando por el micrófono

Gente-¡biennnnnnnnnnnn!

Sakura- bien con esta última canción y nos despedimos

(Por si la quieren oír es de kuroshitsuji la tocan en la apertura)

Un encuentro sin color,  
es atravesado por el blanco y el negro.  
Te entregare cada parte de mi dolor

El dolor de esta cicatriz  
me persigue fuertemente,  
el otoño llega sin misericordia,  
y sigue enredándome entre sus fríos dedos.

Soy como un molesto  
trozo de hielo que se derrite.

Levántame gentilmente,  
y juega conmigo entre tus labios.

Aun así seguiré buscando  
una forma única de amor.

Más que a lo lejano, esos ojos  
marchitos se aferran al presente.

De ser posible, me gustaría acabar  
atrapado de esta forma.

Escondidos juntos, tu pálida piel,  
y que la luna se esconda también.

Desde ese entonces, me he convertido  
en algo parecido a la noche.

En un mar de dependencia,  
se me ha olvidado respirar.

Antes de entrar en ese trance,  
dejando atrás únicamente tibieza,  
la estética del perdón,  
hace que odie tus besos de orgullo.

No me dejes solo, y deja ya  
de amarme por consideración.

Cualquier palabra que digas en tu habitación,  
se escapara rápidamente.

A enredarme y a dormir,  
¿es eso todo lo que puedas enseñarme?

Las preguntas que dejan una sonrisa,  
un suspiro perdido,  
y solo la luna los ve.

En el momento en que la próxima aguja larga,  
alcance el techo,  
tú ya no estarás, y yo no seré necesario

Aun así, estoy seguro de que  
buscábamos la forma del amor.

Más que a lo lejano, esos ojos  
marchitos se aferran al presente.

De ser posible, me gustaría  
acabar atrapado de esta forma.

En vano, ese deseo de la noche traerá la mañana  
con un beso gentil, cálido y lleno de cobardía,  
démosle color a esta última noche,  
que la luna iluminará.

Sakura- ¡grasiassss!

Gente- una más, una más, una más, una más,

Sakura- de acuerdo una as y dice así

(La canción se llama un beso monocromo y es de kuroshitsuji)

Cuando te vi, se detuvo el tiempo  
Monocromo fue nuestro encuentro  
Te confíe a ti momentos que me hirieron.

Al marchitar las hojas cayeron  
Quise tocar tus fríos dedos  
Y me envolví en un deseo infinito.

Después de haberme atrapado  
Con tu ingenua y cálida pasión  
Mis miedos se han fundido  
Y un beso tuyo encendió esta emoción…

Con mí herido corazón  
Buscaba entre las sombras el amor  
Hasta que encontré en tus ojos al mirar  
Mi sitio de por vida

Con un hechizo quiero atar  
Mi cuerpo y alma a ti hasta el final  
Y así cuando se esconda la luna llena  
Nuestros labios rozaran…

Dependeré incontables noches  
De aquel calor que en ti escondes  
Aun si el temor me corta la reparación  
Deja atrás el dolor pasado  
Mientras mi fuego te empieza a recorrer  
Que importa si es pecado  
El arte de haber besado tu piel…

No me abandones esta vez  
No dejes marchitar mi calidez  
En mi habitación tus palabras quedaran  
Cual imborrable herida

Sufriendo y cuestionándome  
Será la única forma de entender  
Tú profunda sonrisa y la fría brisa  
Bajo esta luna inmortal…

Cuando el límite ya no exista  
Y lo que hayamos sentido sea igual  
Solo estará a la vista  
Nuestra unión en pleno final…

Con mí herido corazón  
Buscábamos sin rastros de compasión  
Hasta que encontré en tus ojos al llorar  
Lo que falto en mi vida

Sufriendo y cuestionándome  
Será la única forma de entender  
Tú forma de amar y lo que después vendrá  
Aunque en vano todo será…

Con tu dulce…y cálido… beso fatal…

La noche termina y nos ilumina  
La luna por última vez…

Sakura- ¡gracias a todos buenas noches!

(Para que se imaginen el concierto acabo a las 4 de la madrugada) al terminar el concierto sakura bajo y se encontró con los paparazis pero logro esconderse bien porque cuando paso no armaron un lio.

Manager- como estas

Sakura- cansada, quiero dormir

Manager- pues descansaras, a propósito llegó un ramo de rosas cuando estabas cantando

Sakura- y porque no me dijiste

Manager- te hubieras distraído

Sakura- de algún fan

Manager- posiblemente

Sakura se paró a ver el ramo y no era como ella de 12 rosas pensaba sino era como de 100 rosas, sakura leyó la tarjeta y se quedó pensando

Manager- ¿qué dice?

Sakura comenzó a leer

POR LAS 100 VECES QUE ME HICISTE SUSPIRAR TU NOMBRE, POR LAS 100 VECES QUE ME HICISTE PENSAR EN TI, POR LAS 100 VECES DE QUIGO TU NOMBRE A DIARIO

ATT: TU ETERNO AMANTE

Manager- órale ese chico sí que está enamorado de ti

Sakura- pero cuanto no hemos oído esto, debe ser un admirador

Manager- si tú lo dices

Sakura se cambió de vestuario con una blusa negra, un pantalón blanco y unos tenis y salió rumbo a su carro claro todo esto con su equipo sin que los periodistas se enteraran ya después sabrán que estaba muy cansada y no quería dar entrevista pero otro día con gusto lo va hacer, así que llegando a su casa metió su carro a la cochera y se fue abrir la puerta de su casa, su casa es una mansión heredada por su abuela en paz este, tiene un pequeño gatito y un perrito que se llevaban de maravilla.

Sakura se fue directo a su cama pero hay encontró un recado y una rosa roja que decía

ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO MI REGALO

ATT: TU ETERNO AMANTE

Lo cual a sakura ya le estaba preocupando pero pensó que tal vez el fan le haya dicho a seguridad que le dieran el recado y lo dejaran en se cama mañana investigaría mientras a dormir.

Ya era tarde como las siete de la mañana y una sombre se ve en la ventana de la habitación de sakura y de pronto desaparece con estas palabras

¿ ?- que bonita te vez dormida, que descanses mi ángel


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En el bosque (autora antes que me digan algo el concierto de sakura se realizó a unos 10 kilómetros del bosque) un poco lejos de ahí se podía apreciar a un lobo de color amarillo con las patas, asico, orejas y punta de la cola de color negro, unos ojos azules, corriendo y saltando los troncos hasta que llego a un lugar iluminado por antorchas que definían el camino asía unas cabañas hechas de madera.

De ahí apareció otro lobo pero esta era lobo y era la abuela su pelaje es de color como carnita, sus orejas eran largas como si fueran colitas su espalda era de color verde y poseía unos ojos de color miel.

¿?- ¿fuiste a ver la otra ver verdad?

¿?- sí, y hasta le deje un pequeño obsequio

¿?- que parte no entiendes, que te pones en peligro de ir hay

¿?- tranquila nadie me vio

¿?- recuerda que nosotros no podemos convertirnos en humanos

¿?- lo sé pero tengo un plan para estar con ella

¿?- naruto eres incorregible

Naruto- pero abuela tsunade

Tsunade- pero nada ya la viste ahora a dormir

Naruto- si voy a soñar con ella

Tsunade- se te está haciendo una obsesión por esa chica

Naruto – no es obsesión es amor y tú lo sabes desde que la vie me enamore de ella

Tsunade-y por lo menos ella sabe quién eres tu

Naruto- no pero pronto lo sabrá

Tsunade- ¿y si ella al conocerte no te ama?

Naruto- no digas eso ella me ama

Tsunade- solo no quiero que te lastime por no amarte como en realidad eres

Naruto- no te preocupes me aceptara

En la casa de sakura su despertador sonaba ya dando las ocho de la mañana, una mano salio desde las sabanas apagando el despertador y volvían a entrar la mano a la sabana, pero como siempre lo bueno termina rápido

manager- buenos días ya párate hay cosas que hacer

Sakura- no me puedes dejar dormir- diciendo perezosamente

Manager- no vamos tienes 30 minutos para bajar y 30 para desayunar ósea 60 minutos y ni uno menos más, así que date prisa.

Sakura - ¡te odio!

Manager- te quiero ya levántate

Sakura- no quiero

Manager- no me dejas otra opción

Sakura- ¿Qué?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La manager le quita la sabanas a sakura y las almohadas, la toma de los pies jalándola y tirándola al piso, la jala hasta el baño y lleva un vaso de agua fría , se la tira en la cara para que despierte bien .

Manager- alístate no tardes, te espero a desayunar

Sakura- si como digas

Sakura tomo su ropa que consiste en un pantalón negro, botas de tacón negras, y una blusa azul rey, se bañó, sale se sienta en el banquillo que esta enfrente del tocador, toma un cepillo y peina su larga cabellera, se lava los dientes y baja asía el comedor y lo dicho y ello se tardó 30 minutos ya que se tardó en ponerse rímel y delineador negro y su brillo labial de sabor fresa, bajo y hay estaba su manager esperándola para decirle que cuando se trataba de su desayuna se manager a provechaba para decirle toda su lista de pendientes y pretendientes.

Manager- haber primero tienes que hablar con los periodistas porque a la salida de tu espectáculo no los fuiste haber, tienes que hacer una firma de autógrafos, ir a grabar tu primer sencillo, tu nueva loción, tu ropa.

Sakura- nada más eso

Manager- si por aurita


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ya había llegado a un foro donde se aria la fotos, fui a mi camerino y me encontré con unas flores rojas pero en lugar que sean rojas eran negras y venia una nota que decía.

ERES LO MEJOR QUE AH PASADO

EN MI VIDA TE AMO

ATT TÚ ETERNO ADMIRADOR

Le pregunte a una maquillista que si había visto que alguien entrara a mi camerino me lleve la sorpresa porque me había dicho que no y esto me está extrañando tanto que no sé si sea un psicópata que me esté siguiendo porque en donde quiera que voy me encuentro con esto en eso entra mi manager y me da un susto porque me grito en el oído y yo con mis pensamientos

Manager: oye porque tan distraída

Sakura: por nada oye me puedes hacer un favor

Manager: si

Sakura: podrías poner cámaras que dé a la puerta de mi camerino

Manager: si oye porque quieres poner cámaras

Sakura: nada más ponlas si es que tengo una mente tan loca y no me preguntes él porque

Manager: de acuerdo

/

En otro lugar

Kakashi: se nota que estas más que enamorado de esa chica

Naruto: si sakura es mi vida entera si la perdiera me quitaría la vida

Kakashi: y ya te conoce

Naruto: no pero me presentare ante ella en su prójimo concierto

Kaksahi: pues buena suerte

Naruto: gracias


End file.
